The Beast And The Raven
by TitanLover18
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven fall for each other and start to show their feelings, this is my first Fanfic and yes I know what you're thinking its a horrible summary so please R&R Tip: if you're confused about people talking I usually put the person's name after what they've said and thoughts are slanted.
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day at the Titans Tower. Starfire was in the kitchen trying to make fresh squeezed glorg while Cyborg was washing his "baby". Raven was meditating on the roof just as Beast Boy flew up and watched her. Robin was also in a loving mode while watching his innocent crush try to create a concoction that could initially make all her team mates cry in disgust. Beast Boy had apparently experienced feelings around Raven. She knew that he was watching her but didn't scowl or yell at him because she actually enjoyed it. Raven couldn't stop Affection from taking over her mind and now loved it when Beast Boy talked or looked at her.

**URR URR URR**

At that moment everyone ran to the living room as Robin turned on the computer and announced who the criminal was. "Who's the low life now?" complained Cyborg. "It's Adonis." Robin said, "Ugh" said Beast Boy. Beast Boy knew that Adonis had always had a thing for Raven and that really pissed him off. His pervy actions and lines he put on Raven put Raven and himself in disgust. Just as they got to the crime seen Adonis grabbed raven and touched her body in pleasure and that brought out the Beast.

Tip: if you're confused about people talking I usually put the person's name right after what they've said and thoughts are _slanted_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I know that chapter one of my story was really short so since I got a decent amount of views this chapter is gonna be much longer. So again please R&R!**

**- Bri**

* * *

At that moment the Beast emerged and took over Beast Boy's body. As Beast Boy was changing, Raven couldn't handle so much commotion and her emotions were out of control so she passed out. Adonis dropped Raven and the Beast charged after him, Starfire flew as fast as she could to take Raven's body into safety before anything could happen. Cyborg and Robin were running towards where the Beast and Adonis were fighting. "No!" Robin was trying to stop Beast Boy from tearing Adonis apart. The Beast already tore all of Adonis's suit and was nearly killing him. Cyborg and Robin were holding down Beast Boy while Starfire left Raven in safety and helped a bloody Adonis. "Uhhh" Raven woke up and rubbed her head, she was a bit drowsy and saw Robin and Cyborg restraining Beast Boy while Starfire was helping Adonis. "_Does this_ _mean he likes you?_" Even Affection was in shock, "_I don't know but he couldn't be in_ _love with some one like me_." Raven then got up to help her friends.

**Back at Titans Tower**

* * *

Cyborg had went to Titans East to check out what was happening while Robin and Starfire went out on a date. Before leaving, Cyborg put Beast Boy in the infirmary and monitored his heart rate and body. Raven had claimed to be okay and quickly power-walked to her room. She meditated for about a hour and had the sudden urge to check on Beast Boy. When she walked into the infirmary Beast Boy was still asleep. Raven watched him for a while and noticed how attractive he was, from his hair to his face and finally to his muscular build. Raven blushed at what she was thinking, "_Affection_ _please I beg you to stop making me look at him like that!_" Just as she blushed even more, Beast Boy started to wake up "Uhhh what happened?" Beast Boy opened his eyes.

He suddenly saw Raven sitting at the end of the bed. He saw her beautiful face and the happiness in her. "It's okay Beast Boy rest a little, I'll get you some water." With that she gently floated from the bed and into the kitchen. "_She is so beautiful and kind._" He smiled at his own thought as Raven came back into the room, she held the glass to his lips so he could sip the water and set the cup on the table beside him. "Thanks" Beast Boy smiled at her and Raven smiled back. "Did you do all of that for me?" Raven was blushing in shock of Affection's question. Beast Boy thought for a moment "_Did she_ _just ask that_?" "_Oh no! What am I gonna say_?" "Uhh ya I couldn't stand him doing that to you." He looked serious and could understand why. Suddenly Affection took over. "Thanks, no one had ever stood out of their way for me." She gave a small smile, kissed him on the cheek and flew out of the infirmary.

* * *

**Well that was unexpected! I hope you liked this chapter and I will post more chapters very soon! (Probably today Lmao) **

**-Bri**

Tip: if you're confused about people talking I usually put the person's name right after what they've said and thoughts are _slanted_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lol well I think that both chapters that I've written are super short haha. Hopefully this chapter can be longer and such... So again please R&R and I would really appreciate your comments and feedback!**

**- Bri**

* * *

"_She kissed me, she really did kiss me. I mean even though it wasn't on the lip it was_ _still a big thing from Raven_." Beast Boy was thinking about what happened just a few minutes ago. He was still on the infirmary bed listening to beeps from various high tech equipment. Raven was in her room meditating and as usual was chanting her mantra "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She couldn't help herself and finally thought about the kiss. "_Great, thanks Affection for nearly making me want to suicide! I can't believe you would actually have enough guts to take over and kiss Beast Boy_." Raven was definitely annoyed, but at the same time enjoyed that kiss. "_Oh come on Raven you_ _knew you liked it and wanted it, I didn't do anything you didn't want_." She knew Affection was right. Raven absolutely enjoyed the rush that came over her. After a few more minutes of meditating, she heard someone walk through the main entrance. It was Robin and Starfire, they had come back from their date. "Hey guys we're back" Robin was holding Starfire's hand and guiding he to the living room.

"Hey did you guys have fun on your date?" Raven was walking down the small set of stairs and moved toward the kitchen pouring a glass of herbal tea. "Oh yes friend Raven this date we speak of was absolutely marvelous!" Starfire was clapping at the memory of her date with Robin. "So how's Beast Boy? Is he doing okay?" Robin showed genuine concern for the changling. "Ya he's okay, he's just resting." With that Raven left the room to check Beast Boy. When she got the infirmary he was no where in sight, so she went to his room.

**Knock knock**

The door swiftly opened and revealed a handsome green teen. "Hey Rae." Beast Boy smiled at her, "I just wanted to see if you were okay." Raven blushed "_Did you hear_ _what Beast Boy called us? He called us Rae!_" Affection was over joyed with what was happening. "_Maybe I should ask her out, I mean we've known each other for so long_." Beast Boy immediately stopped himself from his thoughts. "Well maybe if you're ready we could get some pizza or eat tofu burgers together." "_I can't believe what I just said_, _it just slipped up_." Raven was blushing at what she had said to him. "You would really eat tofu with me?" Beast Boy was beaming at her. Raven had sensed that he liked her and Beast Boy could hear that her heart rate was always faster when she was around him. "I'd love to eat with you." Raven smiled at Beast Boy and he was blushing.

* * *

When Raven and Beast Boy walked into the living room, Cyborg had already returned from his visit and was playing game station with Robin. Starfire was in the kitchen looking for mustard in the fridge, "Oh hello my wonderful friends! Would you like to have the mustard with me? This beverage is truly delightful!" Starfire was smiling as usual while Robin and Cyborg walked to the kitchen. "Who wants pizza?" Cyborg smiled at the thought of food, "Ya I'm starving and after dinner I'm gonna stomp you at game station." Robin smirked at Cyborg. "Dudes you could go without us, me and Rae are going to eat tofu burgers instead." Beast Boy smiled, "You sure?" Robin looked at Beast Boy. "Ya, if there's trouble we'll call you guys." Beast Boy gestured his friends to the door.

* * *

**Wow cliffhanger haha :3 well thank for reading :D and you might just have to wait until tomorrow to see what happens when BB and Rae get some alone time!**

Tip: if you're confused about people talking I usually put the person's name right after what they've said and thoughts are _slanted_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys ! Haha I'm gonna try a different writing style because people are having trouble with who's talking and what people said so if you prefer this method or my original style please let me know! I hope you guys like this chapter! R&R**

**-Bri**

* * *

As the three Titans left for pizza, Raven and Beast Boy were together in the Tower alone. Through out this whole time Raven was trying to take control of her mind since Affection couldn't do it anymore.

"_Ugh great, I've let Beast Boy see my emotions. And this one I did not want him to see."_ Raven had let Affection take over by mistake and basically let Beast boy know that she liked him.

There was a dead silence in the Tower that no one had noticed, still deep in their thoughts no one spoke or moved. Beast Boy was thinking about Raven. He knew that it was very unlikely that she showed so much care and since yesterday she commented meanly on his joke, he thought it was all a dream.

After about five more minutes of silence, Raven blinked and looked back at Beast Boy. "So are we gonna eat your famous tofu burger?" Beast Boy was actually really shocked at how fast she could change her emotions. "Two tofu burgers comin' up!"

* * *

Later that night all the Titans were sound asleep except Raven and Beast Boy. Overall they both had a fun time together eating tofu burgers while Beast Boy showered Raven in corny jokes which in the end won her over. Raven was still shocked that she could actually laugh at Beast Boy's jokes. Judging from everything she experienced Raven was going back to her creepy, goth attitude with a dry sense of humor. Beast Boy recalled what happened when Cyborg smirked at him.

"What?" Beast Boy said obviously oblivious to what Cyborg was trying to get at.

"So did you ask her out green bean?" Cyborg had a lot of pleasure torturing Beast Boy with embarrassing questions.

"Dude don't you think I would've told you when you got back?"

"Well man, I think you better man up. Before you and her ate tofu burgers and had fun, a couple days ago there's some creepy dude at her goth club that's flirting with her." Cyborg wanted to sum it all up and not tell him the details. If Beast Boy knew he would get angry, real angry.

"I don't wanna rush it, maybe she wants to go out with me, maybe not yet. She likes me, I'm sure about that but maybe she doesn't want to yet."Beast Boy wanted to believe that but he knew Cyborg was right. If some other goth boy asked her might lose his chances with her.

"Okay but I just don't want you to lose her. I know you've been hurt after Terra, and I don't want that to happen to you again." Cyborg hated his best friend going through pain, but this was the only way to tell him to hurry up.

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

Beast Boy woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He got up, put on his uniform and headed to the bathroom. When he was brushing his teeth he thought about what Cyborg said.

"_Cyborg was right I really have to step up my game and ask Raven out. At least she's not working for Slade and I've know her most of my life."_

As he was walking towards the living room, the smell of bacon and eggs got stronger and stronger.

"_Why can't they just accept the fact that I'm a vegetarian and I don't eat meat!" *sniff* "Gross."_

As Beast Boy walked into the living room everyone was there. Starfire and Robin were eating breakfast together while Cyborg was enjoying his breakfast feast. Raven was sitting on a bar stool reading a thick book of her's.

"Oh greetings fellow Beast Boy! Would you mind making your tofu of the bacon? I am feeling the need for food." Starfire was smiling at him.

"Sure thing Star." Beast Boy was getting out him tofu eggs, bacon and milk. He saw Raven deep into her book and couldn't help but to get her attention.

"Morning Rae." Beast Boy smiled at her, admiring her beautiful features as she lowered her book and looked back at him.

"Morning." Raven said in her usual odd voice. Beast Boy knew that today wasn't the day to hang out with her again since she seemed back to normal.

"_Maybe I should be a little nicer to him since I like him." _It was a very common problem for Raven. Sometimes she felt guilty for putting him down but she just couldn't help it. Rage would just come out of no where.

* * *

**URR URR URR URR**

* * *

"Oh Robin who is the villain now?" Starfire asked.

"It's Adonis and he's not alone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow 522 views :D I'm so happy! It's time for some action! These couple of chapters will be action filled!**

**-Bri**

* * *

The Titans were on the move, trying to get to the crime scene as fast as possible. Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy were flying while Robin was on his motorcycle and Cyborg in the T-car. There they saw Adonis and Atlas. Adonis winked at Raven and Beast Boy was angry. On Adonis's face was one long scar, caused by Beast Boy. Adonis tried to act fearless and badass, but he had to admit that he was terrified around Beast Boy.

"Hey hottie miss me?" Adonis smirked at Raven and almost made her throw up.

"Remember me? Don't you dare touch her or you know what happens." Beast Boy shot glares at Adonis.

_"Did he do that for me?" _Raven was in shock Beast Boy had never been so serious for someone, not even for Terra.

Starfire, Robin and Cyborg fought Atlas while Beast Boy and Raven fought Adonis. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon while Starfire threw a parade full of star bolts. Robin planted a bomb on Atlas's back and quickly jumped off. The bomb exploded causing Atlas to fall back. Beast Boy changed into a tiger a scraped Adonis's suit. Raven engulfed Adonis in black energy and tore off some parts of his suit.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled out her mantra and threw Adonis to the side of a building. Beast Boy changed into a T-Rex and smacked Adonis with his tail making Adonis fall backwards. Both villains were unconscious and Robin tied them up. After taking them to prison, the Titans went out for pizza.

After pizza Cyborg was driving the T-car laughing with the others.

"Come on Rae you know you wanna laugh." Beast Boy taunted Raven and tried to get her to laugh at his jokes again. First he made funny faces, then showered Raven in his corny jokes.

"Ah yes Beast Boy it is humorous because bannanas can not do the peeling of themselves." *giggles* Starfire did not get it but she wanted everyone to have a good time.

* * *

**BOOM**

* * *

Something hit the car and toppled it over. Starfire was rubbing her head while Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg tried to get out of the car. Beast Boy was worried about Raven, but she was no where in sight. He was scared.

_"Maybe she already got out of the car." _Beast Boy kicked the door and got out of the car. All Titans were there accept Raven.

There was an audio tape next to the car. The Titans thought that it fell out of the car when they crashed but it was in great condition and there were no scratches on it what so ever.

* * *

**Back at the Tower**

* * *

"We need to listen to the tape, it's our only clue about Raven's disappearance." Robin was thinking about there next move.

"I wish to know that friend Raven is ok now please." Starfire was concerned, it was written all over her face.

"Raven." Beast Boy was tearing up and Cyborg patted him on the back. Soon that sadness was turning into anger. Beast Boy felt his primal side rise, he felt anger fill every part of his soul. Robin inserted the tape into the player and hit play. Soon it started.

"Well hello there Titans. How've you little heros been? And little Beast Boy if you would like your little love bird back I think you'd have to live up to my challange. Hmm well ta ta Titans, if you would like to find me go to pier 47. I'll be waiting."

"It's Slade." said Beast Boy gritting his teeth.

"We'll head there first thing in the morning." Robin was facing Beast Boy, he knew that he liked Raven and could see the pain in his eyes.

"No! We have to go now! Every minute later could be another minute Raven is hurt or tortured." Beast Boy was mad but scared at the same time.

_"Beast Boy is right we should never wait another_ minute."Robin nodded at Beast Boy and they all headed to pier 47.

_"Please Raven please be okay, I love you and I don't want you in pain."_

Beast Boy couldn't help but let a tear escape from his eye and let it fall down his face. Starfire immediately flew next to him and comforted him.


End file.
